


Perfect Gift

by demetyr



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tohru gets a surprise for Christmas, Yeah everyone is there but not everyone has a speaking role in this, and yes I used Brittney Spears, everyone has to have their first time okay?, the Sohma Clan opened a bar after everything was over..., yes it is a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demetyr/pseuds/demetyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{NON-CANON}</p><p>In the aftermath of breaking the curse, Kyou's body goes missing. Tohru and the rest of the Sohma clan believe him to be long dead, and for some reason decide to open a very popular bar-nightclub together. One Christmas Eve, the Juunishi decide to make all of Tohru's dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG, because there's blood and kissing! Otherwise, pretty much fluff and WAFF. Er, eventually. At the end.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all subsequent characters are property of Natsuki Takaya. _Santa That's My Only Wish This Year_ property of Brittany Spears. Only the plot belongs to the author.

_Oh yeah_  
_Last night I took a walk in the snow_  
_Couples holding hands, places to go_  
_Seems like everyone but me is in love  
_ _Santa can you hear me_

  
Honda Tohru stood in the back of the small, cozy bar, staring into a dimly lit mirror through a haze of soft gray smoke. In actuality, there wasn’t even a haze; it was just the lighting in this part of the bar. She looked at her reflection, wide chocolate eyes staring back at her as she fingered her long, equally chocolate hair. She’d noticed, though, over the years, that her color had lightened to a more cinnamon gold color instead of the deep, heavy true chocolate it had been when she’d been in high school. When she’d lived with the Sohmas.

With Kyou.

Shaking her head sharply over such folly, the usually chipper young woman shoved painful thoughts and memories to the back of her mind, refocusing on the reason she was in this bar – her job.

She hadn’t cut off all contact with the Sohmas – indeed, they hadn’t let her. Not after she’d gone through so much for them. Not after she’d broken away much of their curse. Tohru hadn’t been able to rid the Juunishi of their ‘ability’ to change into their respective Zodiac elements, but she had managed to sever the tie that bound them in fear and hate to Akito Sohma, once head of the Sohma clan. All the man was now was a hollow shell of himself, reduced to the petty childishness he’d always displayed with his family.

But even as she’d saved the Sohmas, she’d lost something. Her heart. Tohru closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool reflective glass as her mind let slip old memories. Memories of a gruff, orange haired young man full of rough edges and edgy mannerisms, but all laced with an underlying strength and determination and gentleness. There had been such passion in him, she remembered, smiling as she saw they two again on the roof of the Sohma house as the then young Kyou talked about his Shishou. Kyo had loved the man, and Shishou had loved him back – after all, he’d raised Kyo as his son when the rest of the Sohma clan would have ostracized him not only for being cursed by the thirteenth Zodiac animal, the Cat, but also for the death of his mother. Kazuma Sohma, ‘Shishou’, had rescued him from all that, and eventually sent him to Shigure’s where Fate had led him to Tohru, and she to him.

__  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
_I sent it off, and it just said this:_  
_I know exactly what I want this year_  
_Santa can you hear me?_  
_I want my baby, baby_  
  


But then Fate decided to take back what she’d given, and Kyou and Tohru had been parted. Luckily, all of the other Juunishi had stayed close to her after that. In fact, the bar she was in tonight was owned by all of them, as well as Hanajima Saki and Uotani Arisa, who’d married into the now free clan. Tohru had been overjoyed at their weddings, of Uo to Kureno, the Rooster, and of Hana to Kazuma. It seemed that when Tohru had broken the ties to Akito, something else had changed. While the Juunishi still changed when hugged by non-Zodiac members of the opposite gender, it seemed that when they met the true love of their life they could hug as much as they wanted without fear of changing.

They still changed when sick, over-heated, over chilled or over worked, but this was a welcome surprise. It did make Tohru a little sad, seeing as she could never share their joy in the same way, but it seemed her cheerfulness only increased afterwards. And when the Juunishi had asked her to work at their pub – Thirteenth Zodiac – the orphaned Honda had jumped at the opportunity. Her heart had squeezed painfully at the name, as it reminded her of Kyou, but it also made her glad. It meant the other Sohmas were thinking of him, and that made her heart ease.

And that’s how she ended up being bartender, waitress, hostess, and entertainer to Thirteenth Zodiac. She was never all of them at the same time, but she could be any of them she wanted, whenever she wanted. And tonight, she’d chosen to be entertainer. In actual fact, most of the nights she was the entertainer, mostly because she had the most glorious singing voice humanity had ever heard. School had always praised her for it, and the four year college the Sohma’s had sent her to – as a gift for her saving them – had wanted her to go into a career as a musician. But then the offer to work with the Juunishi and her friends had come, and she’d happily let the fifteen minutes of fame promised her by recording companies all over pass her by.

She liked performing in front of crowds like this, people she could get close to. She’d always liked this, especially when she sang for…Kyou…

_I want someone to love me, someone to hold_  
_Maybe, baby  
_ _He'll be all my own in a big red bow_

Tohru swallowed painfully at that thought, then pushed them back once more as she squared her shoulders to head out onto the small stage Uo and Hana had built as a surprise for her. Tohru loved that stage – it had been built by the people she loved most in the world, for the things she loved most in the world. How could she not go on that stage and give her very best every time?

Especially tonight, it being Christmas Eve, and her with a special song for all the couples and families and lovers out there tonight. It was the bar’s special ‘Lover’s Night’ that only happened at Christmas. Tohru wasn’t sure how it started, but she loved it. And since Christmas when she’d defeated Akito and…lost Kyou…this made it all the more special and poignant.

Tohru was twenty-four years old now, and men noticed her immediately. But her heart would always belong to one boy, to one man. A bad tempered, gentle, fiery-eyed young man with pain in his soul and passion in his heart. He would always be bright to her, remaining forever young in her memory, laughing at her when she'd made some silly comment, knocking her lightly on the head as he reminded her once more that it was alright for her to be selfish every once in a while.

_Santa can you hear me?_  
_I have been so good this year_  
_And all I want is one thing  
_ _Tell me my true love is near_

Kyou had died that night, there in the snow, saving her even as she’d tried to save him. She’d cried over him, and all the Juunishi had been afraid they’d lose her just as they lost the Cat. They had come to realize that hating the Cat, hating Kyou, had been one of Akito’s many ways of manipulating them all and tying them to him, and because of that, they realized that he was worse off than they. That was what had rallied them so closely that night. Not just the fact that Tohru was out there in the snow, but that the Cat they 'hated' was out there as well, fighting for her...And them. But they'd gotten there too late. Oh, they'd arrived in time to save Tohru, but not in time for the Cat as he'd lay there, the snow about him a bright, mocking scarlet.

They'd brought Tohru and Kyou home, and had called Hanajima and Uotani, deciding it was finally time to let them know. A little surprisingly, they took the news of the Zodiac curse well. Unsurprising was their reaction when they'd learned that Tohru had been hurt, and they'd been shocked to learn Kyou was dead.

Of course, after those minor explosions had blown over, all the focus returned to Tohru. She'd become so quiet, so subdued. She hardly ever moved, and Hatori had finally 'broken down' and confessed to the gathered that he was afraid Tohru was becoming like Kana had, and that the only way to save what was left of her mind and heart was to suppress her memories, if not of all the Juunishi, then at least of Kyou. There had been a general outcry at that suggestion, but it stayed with them in the backs of their minds like some insidious poison. They didn't want to lose Tohru at all; and losing one bit of her would be like losing all of her, because that one part, that one, tiny part, was a huge contribution to who she was. They held out for a long while, the house turning into a quiet, somber place, devoid as it was of Tohru's constant and good-natured cheer, and the peace she'd brought with her.

Kyou’s body had vanished sometime that same night, and if any of the Juunishi or Hana and Uo knew how or why, or even who had taken him, they kept that knowledge from Tohru, not wanting to hurt her even more.

Then it happened.

_One morning, Yuki went into Tohru’s room to check on her, but she wasn’t there. She wasn’t in the bathroom or Kyo’s room either. Dread growing, the Rat hurried to check the roof, grabbing Ritsu to help him. She wasn’t up there, either. Worry and apprehension growing in both of them, they had gone to the rooms of each Zodiac member and woken them, giving them a hurried explanation of the situation, and they were all up immediately, Uo and Hana joining them from the rooms they had taken when they moved in to be close to Tohru. They clattered down the stairs, racing for the door, when a sweet voice they had half-feared they would never hear again came from the_ _kitchen._

_“Oh! You’re all up so early! Um, ah…B-breakfast isn’t ready y-yet, but it will be soon. I-I promise!”_

_Tohru stood in the doorway into the kitchen, her hair pulled back into two braids, her earth colored eyes wide and slightly surprised, but with that gentle, loving light in them. There was a shadow in them as well, but that spark was back, and every single person began to cry. Tohru blinked, unsure how to take this at first, but was given no time to wonder as she was suddenly buried in the arms of fourteen people, tears streaming down their faces and love pouring from their lips and eyes._

It had been seven years since that night, but Tohru could remember all of it. How could she not? There were times when it brought her pain and grief, but there were many more times when it brought her joy, though bittersweet it may be sometimes.

“ – we know you’re anxious folks. So I’ll just get off the stage and let the _real_ light of Thirteenth Zodiac take it – Honda Tohru!” Momiji’s voice cut through Tohru’s musings, and she smiled. The Rabbit was as exuberant as ever, possibly even more so; especially tonight. Tohru may have been suspicious if it weren’t Christmas, and if it hadn’t been a few months since the truth was revealed to his mother and sister, who had taken it quite gracefully and brought him into their family. Momo especially loved his ‘talent’, and would hug him at random intervals throughout the day so she could carry him around as a rabbit, cuddling him and holding him tight.

Still smiling, Tohru walked toward the stage, stopping at tables along the way to say hello to the people she knew and wish as many of the patrons as she could a personal Merry Christmas.

“I think I should be flattered,” she teased when she reached the microphone, settling with easy grace onto the lone, simple black barstool next to it. “There are so many of you here – you can’t be here just for me, can you?” She paused while the patrons laughed, an easy smile on her lips. “Well, sit back and gather close together. I’ve a special song for you tonight, it being Christmas.” Another smile on her lips, and all the people watching her _knew_ , without a doubt, that there was someone she loved. And loved so deeply that they could bring a look to her face that one would think to only see on angels.

_He's all I want, just for me_  
_Underneath my Christmas tree_  
_I'll be waiting here  
_ _Santa, that's my only wish this year_

“This song reminds me of someone I knew,” she continued. “In fact, I’m singing it for him – although I imagine it wouldn’t be too hard to add you to the list.” Another soft, welcoming smile as gentle chuckles rolled through the audience. “Alright, I think you’re tired of me talking. Let’s start the music.” Tohru nodded, and Kisa flipped a switch at the back of the bar where she stood next to Hiro, his arm draped around her shoulders. The two leaned together, and the audience and other Juunishi followed suit as Tohru opened her mouth and let the first notes flow.

_Oh yeah...yeah_

_*~*~*_  

“ _Christmas eve, I just can't sleep_  
_Would I be wrong in taking a peek?_  
_Cuz I heard that you're coming to town_  
_Santa can you hear me?_ ”

Tohru was already into the second verse, but the fiery eyes hadn’t moved off of her. They roamed over her, taking her in, drinking in the sight of her. Her hair, lighter than it used to be – then chocolate, now cinnamon-gold – her eyes, still that same earthy, chocolate color. That smile still came easily to her lips and laughter still flowed easily from her. She was older now; so was he. They had both changed in many ways, grown older in spirit and body, and the owner of the fierce orange eyes admitted that Tohru’s body had matured in a fabulous fashion. Would she think the same of him? But there was something different that he wasn’t sure he liked, because he was fairly certain he’d put it there – a shadow, sad and deep, way in the depths of her eyes.

“ _I really hope that you're on your way_  
_With something special for me in your sleigh_  
_Oh please make my wish come true_  
_Santa can you hear me?_  
_I want my baby, baby_  
_Maybe, baby_  
_We'll be all alone, under the mistletoe._ ”

Tohru quite literally sang her heart out on that stage, not in belting energy, but in emotion. Several of the women in the audience were sniffing back tears, and even a man or two. Certainly, every couple was snuggled so close together as to be one entity, their arms wrapped around each other and their eyes – wet or dry – riveted on the singer before them, her beautiful soprano voice rasping over them like fine velvet, the feeling in it adding silk to the sensation.

“Well?”

The deceptively soft voice came from behind him, and orange eyes slid to the side, gazing at the woman standing there, her thick braid of dark hair pulled forward over her shoulder as her hands, delicate and pale, played with it.

“Well, what?” he asked gruffly, but not as gruffly as he would have. He knew her, and he owed her.

Hanajima Saki – now Sohma Saki -  blinked slowly and languorously at the young man before her, her dark eyes unfathomable to any person who happened to pass them by at that moment.

“Well,” she said once again. A pause. “It has been a very long time,” she said finally, letting go of her hair to rest her hands on his shoulders. He hunched them a moment, then let them relax.

“Yeah.” The word was muffled, low, gruff. But genuine.

“ _Santa can you hear me?_  
_I have been so good this year_  
_And all I want is one thing_  
_Tell me my true love is near_  
_He's all I want, just for me_  
_Underneath my Christmas tree_  
_I'll be waiting here_  
_Santa, that's my only wish this year._ ”

The other Juunishi and Uo had slowly gathered at this back table, bringing their partner, or in some cases their spouse, with them. Kazuma came over to Saki and hugged her briefly with one arm.

“Welcome back,” Kazuma said softly to the fierce young man, his eyes gleaming softly with tears. The sentiment was repeated by the others, different levels of joy on their faces, but there nonetheless. The young man made an uncomfortable noise in return easily interpreted as thanks, a return of sentiments, and embarrassment. They were silent a moment, and Tohru’s voice washed over them.

 _“I hope my letter reaches you in time_  
_Bring me a love I can call all mine_  
_Cuz I have been so good this year_  
_I can't be alone under the mistletoe..._  
_He's all I want in a big red bow._ ”

"Y'know...she was never really the same. After," Momiji said, looking sadly at the woman onstage. "I mean, she was still Tohru and all, but...she seemed, well, _older_." The Rabbit shrugged, then gave the young man next to him a lop-sided smile. "She still has her Zodiac set - all thirteen," he added softly, his blue eyes trained sharply on the other's face to catch his reaction. It was slight, but there it was - a slight widening of fiery eyes, a swift flaring of his nostrils as he sucked in a deep breath. Then an emotion flowing through those same eyes, so deep it was nearly frightening to see. But at the same time, all those of the Juunishi who did see it were warmed. Yes, Tohru would be fine.

" _Santa can you hear me?_  
_I have been so good this year_  
_And all I want is one thing_  
_Tell me my true love is near_  
_He's all I want, just for me_  
_Underneath my Christmas tree_  
_I'll be waiting here_  
_Santa, that's my only wish this year._ "

A hand descended on the young man's shoulder, and he looked up to see someone he never thought he'd see again - or even be the slightest bit glad to see! Yuki smiled down at him, and his slender fingers closed in a strong but gentle squeeze even as purple eyes softened. "Welcome back," he said, a small smile curving his lips. "We have missed you." Taken aback at the sentiment, the light-haired man could only nod dumbly as he stared at the man he'd have expected to least welcome him. Yuki Sohma smiled once more. "Yes, idiot, it's true. Now, before you start hissing at me - " There was a general chuckle as the young man had indeed opened his mouth angrily to reply, " - don't you think there's something else you should do?" One silver eyebrow arched even as his head dipped toward the stage, drawing the young man's eyes once more to the beautiful woman singing her heart out.

"...Yeah," the light-haired man replied gruffly. "Yeah, there is."

Yuki smiled. "Good." Then his smile took on a different cast, something the man sitting beneath his hand would have expected to see on Ayame or Shigure's face, but not on the Rat's! It was mischievous, impish, and a great deal freer than it had ever been before. "Now, we're all here to help you. So, especially since tonight is Christmas Eve, and with the song she's singing..." The grin only grew both in width and amused 'evil' as the maroon eyes of the young man widened in realization.

"Oh, Hell no!" he protested, almost desperate. "Come on, Yuki!" But the Rat only shook his head, his smile once more serene.

"Nope," he said happily. Then the amethyst-eyed nezumi glanced about at the gathered Juunishi. "Ready?" They gave a quiet chorus of assent back to him, smiles spreading across their faces as they watched the young man in their midst begin to look for a way out of their clutches. "All right. Let's get him ready!"

" _Ahh...Oh Santa, can you hear me, oh, oh Santa_  
_Well he's all I want, just for me_  
_Underneath my Christmas tree_  
_I'll be waiting here  
__Santa that's my only wish this year._ "

Tohru held the last note of the song a moment longer than necessary, letting it fade into silence. There was equal silence from the audience, then a rumble of emotional applause began. All through the night, Tohru had been on and off the stage, singing Christmas carols, love songs, most anything the audience requested. But even though she'd sung the last song to them, they all knew she'd really been singing for herself. For the person who inspired those feelings in her, wherever he was.

The young woman blushed faintly at all the praise, a smile spread across her face as she spread her hands for quiet.

"Thank you, thank you," she laughed, her eyes dancing. The simple outfit she wore - a cream linen dress edged with white fur (fake, of course; after living with the Juunishi, Tohru couldn't bear to even think of ever wearing real fur) - glowed under the stage lights, lighting a halo around her hair and figure and creating in several watchers, audience and staff alike, the thought of an angel. But it passed quickly, drunk or tipsy as most of the people were. Still, it had been. Tohru smiled again, making shushing motions with her hands even as she brought the microphone once more to her lips.

"Tonight is Christmas Eve, the night before a very important day." Sure, Tohru wasn't Christian - most of the people here tonight weren't - but it was a widely known and fairly accepted religion. Most people knew the basic stories, and even if they were not believers, it was still a greatly moving thing to think that someone would _die_ for a world of people he had no direct connection to. "We may not celebrate the spiritual part of that day, but we still know of it, and respect it. A man, a God, came down to earth to live among her people and love them. And then, when the time was right, He gave up His life for them that they could be safe." Another soft smile graced her face as she spoke, slowly looking at the people below her. "Tomorrow is his birthday, and this great man was born in the lowliest of places - in a stable, of all things, among cows and horses and sheep - " a much brighter, more private smile flashed as Tohru thought of the Sohma’s. Christmas was an...interesting time in the Sohma household. "And so, as my gift to you, I would like to - "

"Wait, Tohru!"

Kagura's voice cut through her own, startling Tohru into silence. "E-eh?" she stammered, blinking at the grinning woman offstage who came quickly bounding into the light.

"Hi everyone!" Kagura sang into the microphone, grinning as the patrons roared a laughing 'Hello' back at her. She was still as manic as ever, swinging between every mood she could think of. It was a little more under control these days, leaving the Boar more and more in her 'happy state'. "How did you like tonight's show? Loved it, right?" She laughed along with the audience, wrapping an arm around the still dazed Tohru. "Hey everyone! We've got a surprise tonight! Now, you all love Tohru, right?" A roar of "YES!" answered her, and Kagura laughed gaily. "Oh goody!" she laughed into the microphone. "Then you won't mind helping me and the rest of Thirteenth Zodiac give her a present, will ya?" The floor erupted in cheers and whistles, some people standing and slapping their hands together above their heads. Tohru's eyes had grown wider and wider until they were nearly the size of small plates.

"E-e-e-hhhhhh?" she cried, bewildered. "B-but, Kagura-san," she started to protest, falling back into her polite way of speaking, only to be shushed by the Boar.

"Now now, Tohru," Kagura said, almost disapprovingly. "You do so much for us. Can't we do something for you once in a while?"

"I...I guess so," Tohru replied, still shocked. Kagura grinned.

"Good! Now, ladies and gentlemen, what do you think we should give her?"

Suggestions were tossed out, from romantic to childish to unprintable. Luckily those ones were few and far between, and easily drowned out by the goodwill of the other patrons. Tohru just got redder and redder as the minutes passed, and Kagura's grin only became wider.

"Okay, okay!" The brown-haired woman said, waving her hands. "Thank you, thank you everyone for your suggestions! Now, if everyone will direct their attention to the stage left, please!"

A spotlight swung toward the direction indicated, lighting up the corner of the stage that had housed the Christmas tree. And there, right in front, was gathered the entire Juunishi and their spouses. And every single one of them were sporting identical grins - even Hiro, Hatsuharu, Rin, and Hatori. On everyone's head perched a Santa cap (whether they really wanted one or not), and they were standing in a way that told everyone there was something behind them, but didn't let them see what it was. Then Kagura's voice rang out once more.

"Now, if the Thirteenth Zodiac will please step aside..."

Still grinning, they parted like the Red Sea had for Moses. Only they were a much more powerful force than the Red Sea, and they were parting for someone far more important than Moses. Tohru's hands flew up to her mouth as a gasp slipped out when she saw exactly what the Sohma's had gotten her for Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Tohru," Kagura whispered from behind her, brown eyes soft and smiling as she gazed at the young woman who had done and suffered so much for all of them.

Tears threatened to spill from Tohru's eyes as she gazed on a sight she never thought to see again. Earth brown eyes skipped up and down his lean, muscled form, taking in the broad shoulders, the strong chest and lean hips, the long legs and large hands. But it was his face her optics caressed most, seeking out the differences there. His hair was still that crazy orange, his eyes still that deep and exotic mix of brown, scarlet and orange. His face was a bit leaner now, a bit more rugged, but his lips were just as full as they had been when he was a teenager. He had been beautiful as a boy - but he was handsome as a man.

"Kyou?" she whispered, hardly daring to believe her eyes. "Oh, God, Kyou..."

Sohma Kyou stared hungrily at the woman in front of him as if he were drowning and she his lifeline. He'd noticed the differences from the back, but this close they only hit him harder. "Oh God, Tohru, I..." But he never got to finish his sentence as she launched herself at the Cat, tears freely running down her cheeks. Her arms wrapped around his neck like a vice, but he didn't mind, because his own snaked around her waist and back and held on to her as if she were a life preserver in the middle of a hurricane.

"Kyou...Kyou...Oh, God, Kyou, I thought I lost you that night," Tohru sobbed, hands flitting over his face and shoulders and upper back as she drew away from him, lifting her tear-stained face to his. "You...I thought you died!" She began to sob again, burying her face in his chest. Kyou tightened his arms, dropping his face to nuzzle her hair and breathe in the scent he'd missed for far too long.

"I don't even know what happened that night anymore," he said urgently. "I only know I've spent the last seven years trying to get back to you." His voice was harsh, rough, as if he were trying not to cry himself. "Tohru, I..." Kyou didn't want to wait anymore, he used two fingers to raise Tohru's head and pulled her to him. Tohru immediately responded, kissing him back just as fervently as her hands wound themselves in his collar and she rose up on her toes. The kiss deepened, each letting seven years pour form one to the other in that brief meeting of mouths and souls. They broke apart to the cheering and wolf whistles of the drunken and ecstatic patrons, but neither cared. They had eyes only for each other, and after several more seconds of just holding each other, Tohru turned to thank each Sohma profusely, Kyou following right along behind her as she refused to let go of his hand. But Kyou didn't mind - in fact, there were the beginnings of a silly grin on his face as he watched Tohru thank his family. And when she was done, she came right back to his arms.

But this time, she caught what she had missed before.

"Is...is that...?" she asked almost hesitantly, reaching out to finger the ribbon around his neck. Kyou flushed and muttered something, then glanced back down at the woman in his arms.

"Yeah," he muttered. "It's a damn red ribbon." He didn't mean to sound as rough as he did, and instantly regretted the harshness in his voice. But Tohru already knew, and placed a finger against his lips.

"Sooo...does this mean I get to put you under my tree and... _unwrap_ you tomorrow?" she asked quietly, laughing quietly as Kyou's eyes widened comically as he heard the extremely uncharacteristic phrase come out of his Tohru's mouth. Then he grinned in an utterly feline way, almost dark and predatory but in a manner that sent shivers of delight down Tohru's spine. Kyou slowly drew her toward him, his eyes darkening and his voice dropping in pitch and becoming a little rougher.

"Technically, it's already Christmas," he said, his warm breath puffing against the skin of her temple. "You could always unwrap me now." She could practically _hear_ the wicked grin in his voice, and it set her heart to soaring. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Tohru held on as if she would never let go.

"I love you," she murmured into his neck, and Kyou grinned fiercely. 

"And I, you," he whispered in her ear, kissing the skin there softly. "So how about you and I go see about this unwrapping, eh?"

Tohru laughed in pure joy, and then in love as Kyou swung her up in his arms and twirled her about. Oh yes, this had been an _excellent_ Christmas - Santa had definitely been listening.

And the fourteen Santa’s off to the side all traded grins as they watched two of the people they loved most finally get their perfect gifts.

_Santa that's my only wish this year._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I actually wrote this several years ago, around Christmas (obviously).
> 
> Besides, I kind of like it. I mean, I usually like what I write, to some extent, but I've actually done very little editing on this one.
> 
> Comments? Criticisms? Please? ...Fan art?
> 
> ...Er, comments, please. Constructive criticism only. ;D


End file.
